


[Podfic] Meetings

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [35]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Pemberly Arc, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-77
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Darcy, I just realized something,” she announced, right as her brain caught up with her feet and warned her to stop.“Lizzie,” he said, blinking at her like he’d dreamed her up. “I have a meeting."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632510) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



> Recorded as a party favor for the_dragongirl for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to Diaphenia for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## Meetings

  


**Author:** Diaphenia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Lizzie Bennet Diaries  
  
**Pairing:** Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “Darcy, I just realized something,” she announced, right as her brain caught up with her feet and warned her to stop. “Lizzie,” he said, blinking at her like he’d dreamed her up. “I have a meeting."  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLBD%5d%20Meetings.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/632510) | **Wordcount:** 2173  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLBD%5d%20Meetings.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB| **Duration:** 0:13:09  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bLBD%5d%20Meetings.m4b) | **Size:** 6.3 MB| **Duration:** 0:13:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
